


Forever

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Draco breaks up with Pansy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Cold (song by Maroon 5)' for The Golden Snitch's 'Prompt of the Day' challenge.

Pansy looked at Draco, a stunned expression on her face. “What do you mean you’re breaking up with me?” she cried.

Draco sneered at her. “Just that” he said. “I’m breaking up with you.”

“But why?” asked Pansy, agape.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. “My parents have arranged a marriage for me” he said.

Pansy stomped her foot. “To who?” she asked, furious that the Malfoys would choose to have someone other than her as their daughter-in-law.

“Astoria Greengrass” said Draco. “Daphne’s little sister.”

Pansy frowned. She had been close to Daphne during their days at Hogwarts. So why didn’t Daphne warn her this was coming?

“Surely you can change your parents’ minds” said Pansy. “They’ve never said no to you before.”

“I don’t want to change their minds” said Draco firmly.

“And why not?” pouted Pansy. Wasn’t she good enough for Draco?

“You can’t understand the position I’m in, Pansy” said Draco. “Astoria is from a very old wizarding family, and the marriage would benefit both her parents and mine.”

“And that’s more important than us?” asked Pansy, taking Draco’s hand in both of hers. “That’s more important than all our years of history?”

“Things have changed now Pansy” said Draco, pulling his hand out of Pansy’s. “I’ve changed.”

Pansy pouted again. Then she slapped him across the face with her right hand. “I hate you, Draco Malfoy” she said. “And if I never see you again, it’ll be too soon.”

The woman turned and marched out of the Malfoy manor. Standing on the front porch, she noticed a pair of plants sitting in stone vases on either side of the doorway. A smile formed across her lips as an idea came to her.

Yanking out her wand, Pansy cast reducto on both of the pots, causing them to explode in a shower of dirt and stone. By the time the rubble from the second explosion had settled, Draco was standing in the doorway and staring at his ex-girlfriend.

“What the bloody Hell do you think you’re doing?” Draco asked Pansy in shock.

“You’ve ruined my life, Draco Malfoy” Pansy said. “So I decided to take my anger out on your mother’s plants.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Grow up, Pansy” he said. “This is part of the reason we would never work as a couple. You’re still the same girl I met during my first year at Hogwarts.”

“And you’ve changed into someone I don’t recognize” said Pansy. “I don’t like it.”

“Then you should be happy we aren’t getting married!” said Draco angrily.

“Maybe I am!” Pansy shot back. She wasn’t really, but it was easier to be angry than sad at the moment. With those final words, she turned on her heels and began walking away from Draco.

“Hey Pansy!” Draco called out to the witch.

Pansy turned and looked at him. “What?” she asked.

“Don’t expect an invitation to the wedding” the male said.

Pansy turned away from Draco and flipped him the middle finger. Then she Disapperated from Malfoy Manor forever.


End file.
